


Not Without You

by muchmoremajestic



Series: Stony Week 2019 [6]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: When Tony kisses Steve, it feels like flying.





	Not Without You

**Author's Note:**

> For Stony Week: Day 6 - Flying

When someone asks Steve what it feels like to kiss Tony, he has a very simple answer: it feels like flying. 

The day of their first kiss was a typical one for the Avengers: fighting off Red Skull and Dracula in an old mansion on a snowy mountaintop. Their evil plot stopped, but not before Red Skull set off a bomb in the basement. 

“Avengers. Evacuate,  _ NOW _ ,” Steve shouted into his comm. He saw Falcon pick up Hawkeye and Thor lift Widow as the four exited through a newly shattered large glass window. Hulk, for once, exited through the front doors, although at this point the front doors were starting to tilt skyward as the building’s foundation crumbled and the mansion began to slide down with the snow in a large avalanche. 

He looked around and didn’t see Tony anywhere. The floorboards around him were snapping as the building continued its slide.  _ Where’s Tony? I’m not leaving without him _ .

“Tony? Iron Man?” Steve tried to call on the comms but he could only hear static. He still hadn’t moved, only shifting as the floor beneath him did. Suddenly, he began to hear a loud cracking sound and turned to see a large pillar connected to the ceiling snap and begin to fall toward him. In an instant, a red and gold blur zoomed by and Steve felt himself get lifted off his feet and into the air. Steve watched the pillar crash into the spot he had been standing as Tony flew them both out of the collapsing mansion through a hole in the roof. 

Steve saw the mansion and the snow slide down the mountain with a thunderous ongoing crunch as Tony lifted them higher and higher. Steve felt Tony’s arm tighten around his torso as Tony flew away from the mountain and off into the distance. All Steve could do is stare down thousands of feet to the ground as they zoomed by in the air. 

But never - not once - did Steve ever feel afraid. He knew he was safe because he knew Tony would keep him safe. 

They eventually landed a safe distance away into a snowy but open field. Steve turned around to look at Tony. Tony took his helmet off and dropped it in the snow beside him. He looked visibly upset. 

“Cap - Steve - what were you thinking? You could have been killed! You gave a damn evacuation order and then didn’t follow it yourself!” 

“I was making sure the rest of the team had gotten out okay. And I hadn’t seen you leave yet, and our comms were out and -” Steve paused. “I wasn’t going to leave without you.” 

Tony was quiet for a moment. “Even with the mansion starting to slide down the mountain?”

“Yeah.” 

Tony’s cheeks, already slightly pink from the cold, became more flushed. “I - I was flying above you all scanning the structural damage when Skull set the bomb off. In all that chaos, I saw the others get out, but not you. I wasn’t going to leave without you either.”

They stared at each other, processing what had just occurred. 

“So we were both just going to let a mansion collapse around us and get caught in an avalanche because we wouldn’t leave without the other?” Tony asked.

“Sounds like it,” Steve responded. He pulled off his hood and looked back to Tony. Tony smiled and walked a few steps up to Steve, quickly leaning in and kissing Steve right on the lips. Steve felt like his heart was about to burst; he had wanted to kiss Tony for so long, but had been too afraid. Kissing him now made Steve feel weightless.

“So what was that for?” Steve asked when they finally moved apart. 

“I figure, anyone as stubborn and dumb as me to stay in a collapsing mansion is probably someone I should be with.” As he finished speaking, Tony grabbed Steve again into a kiss and they flew to meet with the rest of the team.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm muchmoremajestic on tumblr and vrose23 on discord! 
> 
> (I know this is late - life got in the way and I couldn't finish editing the last three days until now. But I still wanted to share!)


End file.
